Factions High School
by AnonymousWriterSC
Summary: Neither Tris or Four are new kids. They've known each other for quite a while. Both of them always denied feeling towards each other, but when Tris starts to date others Four becomes jealous. Will these two get together or will things fall apart?- Original Divergent characters Tris, Christina, Will, Four, Uriah, e.t.c. Do not belong to me!


Chapter 1- Introduction

"Beatrice, honey wake up you don't want to be late to the first day of school" my mother shouts. I groan, summer is already over. I'm nervous to start the new year, but also ecstatic. I reluctantly get up and head on my on-suite bathroom. My parents make a good living. My dad works high up in the government, but he's barely around. My mom owns a coffee shop in the middle of the town square, so she makes a good profit. After taking my shower and washing my dull blonde hair, I head over to my walk in closet. I'm not that big on fashion, but being best friends with Christina, I've got to make an effort. I put on a black crop tube top, and high waisted white jeans. To finish it off I grab my black platform shoes. I go over to my mirror and brush out my half dry hair, it got longer all the way down to my elbows, I might as well leave it straight. I apply some mascara and eyeliner. I check the clock and see 7:45 flashing. Shoot! School starts at 8:00, and I still need to get my schedule.

"Beatrice lets go, we're gonna be late!" Caleb yells. I don't know why he's yelling at me when we have our own cars.

"Caleb we have our own cars, leave! I'll see you at school" I yell back.

I hear the front door slam, and I know Caleb has left. He's only 10 months older then me but he acts like he's 10 years older then me. We're both Juniors as of this year and I'm looking for a change.

Change is good I think. I know I've experienced change over the summer when I started developing more. I've always felt like I've has a 12 year old boys body, but now I feel more confident.

I grab my backpack that was laying at the foot of my bed, and grab my phone. I rush down the stairs and go into the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Have a great day at school Bea!" My mom yells from upstairs.

"I will by love you" I yell back a no rush out the door. I unlock the door to my 2016 BMW X1, and head to school.

I can't wait to see my friends again, I haven't seen them all summer. This summer I went" to Europe because of my dads family and job and we were there for the full 3 months, such a drag right? I'm really excited to see my other bestfriend Tobias, I've kind of had a little crush on him ever since I met him, but I don't think he would ever notice me. Not since last year when puberty hit him like a truck. He got taller, more muscles, and his face defined while I was still scrawny, short, and flat all over.

I pull up to the school and get out of my car. I hear cat calls come from the truck across the parking lot and see a bunch of senior boys. I blush and look down. I've never got this type of attention before. I walk into school and go straight to the office to get my schedule.

"Hi excuse me Ms, I'm Beatrice Prior I need my schedule" I say rather eagerly wanting to get out of here.

"Oh yes, welcome back. I'm the new office administrator my names Tori" she says with a wide smile. She hands me my papers and I nod towards her. I exit the office and look over my schedule.

 **Beatrice Prior**

 **1st Period- AP History Ms. Reyes Rm. 101**

 **2nd Period- AP French Ms. Johnson Rm 204**

 **3rd Period- Government Mr. Kang Rm 408**

 **4th Period- Free Period**

 **5th Period- LUNCH**

 **6th Period- AP Trigonometry Ms. Matthews Rm. 303**

 **7th Period- English Mr. Wright Rm. 206**

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh my life. I have almost all AP classes. Sucks being a nerd. I look down at my schedule trying to remember it when I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oops sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" looking up I saw none other then

"CHRISTINA" I yelled. She squealed so loud I thought my ear drums were gonna bust.

"Tris omg how are you? How was your summer? Did you hear Will and I are going out? Wow you look hot!" she says while screaming and talking 1000 mph.

"First of all Christina slow down and good, boring, details later, and thanks I guess" I say while blushing.

"Ugh stop being so shy and-" she was cut off by our bestfriend Uriah. I really wish I wasn't away all summer because I missed a lot. Uriah grew taller and his voice was a lot deeper.

"Hello Christina" he says then looks over at me " and who might you be pretty lady" he says while winking.

" Seriously Uriah" I say while laughing. Christina is just grinning while looking back between the two of us.

"Ummmmmm" he looks closer. "TRIS?!" he says while grabbing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay seriously Uriah your hurting me" I say while laughing.

"Wow Tris you changed over the summer" he says while looking me up and down.

"Ugh stop being such a perv and walk me to my locker."

We walk to my locker chatting about our summers, when someone puts there hand over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep manly voice says, that I'd recognize anywhere

I laugh then I turn around and see him.

 **This is my first Fanfiction sort of and I'm glad to say I will be working on this one only until I finish. I will update every week. Tell me what you think**


End file.
